Methods of skid detection are known wherein the speed or acceleration difference between a driven and a non-driven wheel, with reference to the speed or acceleration of a non-driven wheel, serves as kinetic parameter. When this kinetic parameter exceeds a prescribed threshold, the brake of a skidding wheel or the drive power of the vehicle motor is influenced in a way to prevent the skidding of the driven wheel. In order to be able to recognize the onset of skidding as soon as possible, this threshold should be as low as possible. However, speed differences exceeding such low thresholds can be produced by vibrations in the drive train that occur when changing gears, when vehicle loads shift, or when the vehicle encounters irregularities in the roadway.
Such vibrations in the drive train produce speed differences that do not differ from those of skidding wheels in the first hundred through two hundred milliseconds. The chronological curve of the resulting slippage of the drive wheels is sinusoidal, with frequencies of about 3 through 5 Hertz. Filtering such low-frequency vibrations out is infeasible due to long filter times. Boosting the thresholds, by contrast, delays the recognition of skidding wheels, and thus delays the beginning of corrective action.